Makai Maelstrom
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: :Based off of 'Tired' Naruto reveals himself after realizing that he is tired of being seen as his fake self and decides that it's time the 'Makai No Uzu' reveals himself to the Nations. Godlike Naruto x Mass Harem, bleach elements, Eternal Mangekyo Naruto Extreme Bashing on some characters. Ocness, Genderbend. Pairing Naruto x Mass Harem


**Based from Narutoenthusiast's 'Tired' fic**

**Summary:Based off of 'Tired' Naruto reveals himself after realizing that he is tired of being seen as his fake self and decides that it's time the 'Makai No Uzu' reveals himself to the Nations. Godlike Naruto x Mass Harem, bleach elements, Eternal Mangekyo Naruto Extreme Bashing on some characters. Ocness, Genderbend.**

**Pairing Naruto x Mass Harem**

**Chapter 1 - Prologue **

* * *

Inside an underground base explosions rocked the earth scarring the earth as explosions of fire erupted from a hole in the ground. A group of shinobi were having a life and death battle.

Two were causing explosions, one had a black and orange jumpsuit with azure blue eye's that hold a very steel edge with six whisker marks on his face. Naruto Uzumaki stares at the one person who was a constant annoyance in his life.

Sasuke Uchiha wearing white kimono top, black anbu pants, sandals, and a purple rope sash around his waist with a chokuto sheath tucked into it, black onyx eye's holding arrogance, contempt, and hatred.

Both were from the same Genin class at Konoha but, were like Water and Fire and completely different. Naruto Uzumaki was hated nearly his entire life for something he had no control over of, the Kyuubi who he found out was Kisa was not evil as they portrayed her to be she was controlled by Madara Uchiha with his Sharingan forcing Minato Namikaze Yondaime Hokage to seal her into Naruto as a baby.

From then on his life was like hell on earth, beatings, assassinations, insults, isolations, and sabotage of his education made his normally cheerful self Cold, emotionless, and resentful to nearly everyone in Konoha who treated him like dirt.

One night while everyone was sleeping he snuck into the Hokage's office searching for anything about his parentage and he found out shocking news. He was the Son of Kushina Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze, and Grandson to Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Toka Senju, Madara Uchiha,and Izuna Uchiha making him a direct descendant to the Sage Of Six Path's.

He stole every scroll and book on chakra, history, jutsu, and his inheritance before dashing to his hidden underground home he made in the forest of death and immediately scanned thoroughly through each of them absorbing the knowledge like a sponge since he inherited his grandparent's intellect.

After mastering everything from his heritage, and entering the academy he had to hide most of his skills so no one would notice him but, due to some idiocy he got put on a team with the three most nosy people.

Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha his team who tried everytime to find out where he lived and spy on him sticking their noses in his personal life which led to him threatening to slit their throats if they don't leave him alone.

On a C-rank turned A-rank mission which they continued due to the duckass Sasuke's whining battling Zabuza Momochi the Kirigakure No Kijin and barely escaped with their lives except him who was matching him blow for blow not that they did notice and ended up fighting to the death against him and a Yuki clan member.

After that they entered the Chunin exams where they encountered Orochimaru of the Sannin, with Naruto getting injuring Orochimaru but, not before he marked Sasuke forcing Naruto to watch over both his asshole teammates.

They made it to the preliminaries where he fought Kiba Inuzaka who he disliked entirely due to his snide insults at the academy and hiring his clan members to attack him with Naruto beating them to near death and dropping them off outside the village.

After winning and advancing from the finals, he was annoyed that Kakashi called him a no-talent loser and an orphan which he proceeded to burn his Icha Icha to ash and beat the scarecrow's ass black and blue and kicked him in the balls repeatedly leaving him infertile before calling him trash and a hypocrite to his motto and sensei.

He was later trained by Jariya of the Sannin who he found out was his godfather who never bothered to check up on him leading to him beating the super perv down harshly and forced him to train him in everything he knew and on nights he trained with the Toads in everything in secret.

After the invasion by Suna and Sound. Naruto was forced to find Tsunade Senju his godmother by the orders of the council which pissed him off at some stinking civilians snooping into other people's business and made sure to kill them if they tried to order him again.

He encountered two Akatsuki members Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha who were secretly his trainers had to capture him but, weren't really going to do it and were chased off by Jariya's stupid ass.

He and the perv found Tsunade who was drinking with her apprentice Shizune. Naruto sent Jariya way before greeting his godmother in secret which she cried hearing about her godson being alive, when he found out why she never knew about him was the Sandaime and the Council telling her he died during the Kyuubi attack and, Jariya was in on it with Kakashi and many others.

Tsunade reconciled with him telling him many things about his parents and grandparents, and even began to teach him her jutsu and super strength technique which he mastered to a level beyond her's and used it to clobber Kabuto forcing him and his master Orochimaru to retreat.

After 1 week Sasuke defected to Oto for power which he was again forced on a mission with some people he doesn't like ending up fighting the Sound Five including Kimimaro with his final batttle between him and Sasuke which Sasuke got knocked unconscious but, was quickly rescued by Kabuto and returned unijured to Konoha with the others and ignored every council or team meeting to train.

He was then told he was being taken on as an apprentice by Jariya which he scoffed at since it's just an excuse to try and control him. Naruto forced himself to hide his abilities once more and found himself getting irritated by it all the damn pervert did was train him using Kisa's chakra which he already has mastered due to him and her accepting each other.

After 3 years they returned and being put, yet agian with Team Kakashi, and onto another mission with him having to rescue his brother in all but, blood Gaara Sabaku from having his Bijuu ripped out of him and killed both Akasuna No Sasori and Deidara from Iwa getting suspicious looks from his team which he had to keep himself from just beating them to death again.

After Kakashi was bedridden from chakra exhaustion he was assigned to a new Sensei named Tenzo who was an experiment to Orochimaru but, the man was constantly trying to find out about him which he replied he doesn't trust anyone on this team with anything which shocked Sakura who tried to berate him but, ended up getting a cold glare which scared even Kisa before going out on a mission to Tenchi Bridge for information about Sasuke.

When they got there Tenzo tried to impersonate Sasori only to fail when Orochimaru arrived and had his cover blown after Kabuto attacked forcing the transformation to dispel and ended up fighting the medic-nin while Naruto fought Orochimaru with Naruto beating him easily one of his styles called 'Dark Slayer' a Laido style which uses Quickdraw movements and High-speed maneuvers to overpower the snake everytime forcing him to use his rebirth jutsu to escape death everytime.

Orochimaru retreated with Sai and Kabuto back to the base with information on every anbu loyal to the Godaime, while at their base Sai met Sasuke who dismissed the ROOT boy as a weakling and went back to training.

Later Team Tenzo arrived to fight Kabuto once again who was immediately dispatched by Naruto with brutal efficiency which again shocked Sakura who was planning on reporting this to Ino and some other people.

They soon reunited with Sai who upon seeing Naruto blushed for some reason but, he knew that look and smelt a different scent than a male one from Sai but, ignored it before heading out to find Sasuke only to encounter the snake bastard again with Kabuto and had to listen to Sakura screech out threats like a howler monkey until him and Sai attacked the two with unmatched coordination and forced them back again with little injuries before resuming their search.

And here they find themselves in front of the one they were searching for well, in Sakura's mind they are. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a cold, emotionless look that disturbed the Uchiha immensely never seeing his teammate like this.

_'This is the last straw I don't care what anyone thinks of my true self anymore Kisa-chan.' _Naruto said to his tenant/lover in the mindscape who smirked in her human form having a giddy look at her mate not having to dumb his skills down.

**"Show'em Hell Naruto-kun!" **She cheered which he grinned at before forming the Ram seal confusing everyone till his eye's snapped open showing them to be a glowing Azure blue with a wolf-like slit in the middle.

"Kai!" He shouted before smoke enveloped him before a blast of chakra blew it away showing his true form to everyone with Sai having a big blush.

Naruto went from 5'5, to 6'2 having 12 pack abs, ripped muscles that showed speed, power, and flexibility. His hair turned from blond to a silverish-white with cyan blue tips reaching past his neck and two chin length bangs framing his face showing his handsome feral looks, his whisker marks looked more defined and darker.

He now wears black anbu pants with white medical tape around his shins,, a mesh undershirt with a black sleeveless high collar shirt with the Uchiha symbol emblazoned on the back proudly shocking them completely, black fingerless gloves with seals on them, a red ropelike belt with an O-katana tucked into it, and on his back were nine blood-red blade sheaths with vibroblades with black hilts.

"It's good to finally show my true self once again." He said in a deeper, powerful voice that sent shivers down their spines from the smooth, cold tone in it making them realize the Naruto they knew was just a fake mask.

Naruto turned his head toward Sasuke, Kabuto, and Orochimaru with a piercing look in his eye's making them feel like they've been cornered by a mad Fox. "You have two choices, Sasuke, you come back peacefully and not get beaten to near death." He trailed off before he unsheathed the katana with the click of his thumb.

"Or I will drag your broken body back to Konoha forcefully and don't think those on the council will save you because if they do attempt to reprimand me for doing my job they will end up in the hospital permanently." He finished coldly as a dark blue aura blazed around him.

Kabuto scoffed before dashing at Naruto with Anbu-level speed's not seeing his eye's morph into a 9-pointed star with a triple bladed windmill in the middle of the pupil with a black background but, the other's did and Sasuke paled.

"Kabuto stop!" He was too late as the man suddenly fell to the ground screaming in pain and horror making everyone get chills down their back hearing his screams but, snapped their heads toward Naruto with suspicious looks. "Are you done gawking at me like a bunch of lovesick puppy's?" He said in annoyance.

"How do you have the Sharingan baka!" Sakura screeched stomping toward him only for Naruto to turn his eye's toward her making the pinkette stop in her tracks as she feel''s her body lock up on it's own.

"You will remember not to speak to your betters like that Haruno-san." Naruto glared down at her making the girl back away quickly behind Yamato while Orochimaru used this distraction to try and attack Naruto only to fall to the same fate as Kabuto.

"This isn't the regular Sharingan this is the Eien No Mangekyo Sharingan." They looked wide eye'd seeing the loud prankster having the powerful eye's like Madara Uchiha, while Sasuke growls in fury before charging at Naruto Sharingan blazing only getting a mocking smirk as the two begna a dance of death swords swinging with deadly speed trying to wound each other.

Sakura cannot believe the one who was supposed to be her puppy all those years ago was just a mask and that angered her and planned on getting Ino and many other girls to discipline him so he can go back the way he used to be and not this imposter in front of them.

"You know, Haruno I can hear your fucking thoughts and if you think I'm gonna be your outlet for your petty frustrations I will make sure neither you or your friends will be able to walk for the rest of your lives." He narrowed his eye's at her making Sakura growl at the insult.

"Chidori Nagashi!" Naruto jumped back as lightning arced around Sasuke who slammed his sword into the ground causing it to race toward Naruto who twirled Yamato before sheathing it and dropped into Laido stance.

"Ten Raikiri No Ken!" He shouted before quickdrawing slashing he ground as a wave of white lightning blasted forward at immense speeds making the three nukenin's eye's widen before shunshining out of the way.

"Katon: Goryuka No Jutsu!" Naruto saw a massive dragon of fire speed toward him only for a spiraling vortex to swallow it up and vanish into the air getting bulged eye's again.

_'Did Naruto actually send it to a different dimension!?' _Tenzo thought in shock and a bit of pride while Sakura glared thinking he stole the jutsu (Can she be anymore of a bitch).

Sasuke growls in anger since he couldn't copy the jutsu Naruto performed and was about to attack again only to sense a build up of chakra seeing Naruto form the horse seal. "Katon: Goka Mekkyaku!" He blew a massive wall of crimson red flames toward the three as the jutsu scorched the earth only for them to shunshin to safety as the spot they were in exploded.

"Tch, stinkin bastards got away." He grunted in irriation since he expected a good fight but, was clearly disappointed before turning toward his team. "Let's head back Tenzo-sensei." Tenzo nodded before they all shunshined out of the base to report back.

* * *

**2 days later in Konoha **

"May I ask why I was disturbed from my sleeping by this fucking howler monkey!" Naruto said coldly pointing toward Sakura who had a massive bruise on her head glaring at Naruto while some of the sensei's were in the office frowning at him, while Tsunade sighed.

"Some people wanted to know where the Uchiha is." Tsunade said annoyed pointing toward the Uchiha dick riders who were looking at him expectantly only to get a blank look before turning toward his godmother with a look of disbelief.

"You woke me up to hear this fucking shit!" He swore at Sakura who recoiled along with he others at the pissed expression on his face. "Naruto as your sensei where is Sasu-URK!" Kakashi was cut off as Naruto smashed his fist into his jaw dislocating it while flying through the window landing in the hot springs.

In the office everyone was staring at him with looks of shock, disbelief, anger, and indignation only to recoil at the look of pure venom in his eye's as they morphed into the Eternal Mangekyo. "One word and I will put you in a genjutsu so bad you will beg for death." He spat coldly.

"Hokage-sama, may I resign from Team 7 so I may take the Chunin Exams alone." He emphasized on the word 'alone' making some wince knowing if he meant that he's really annoyed with his team.

"Permission Granted, Naruto." Naruto grinned smugly before flipping the Jounin's in the room along with Jariya the bird before vanishing in a swirling vortex making some sputter in indignation while others like Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, and Genma to sigh in sadness before shunshining after him.

"All of you get out of my office I don't wanna hear your bitching and moaning that includes you two Jariya!" She barked at them getting flinches before everyone except her ran out of the office in fear of getting used as a punching bag.

**With Naruto **

Naruto was walking to an empty training ground to calm his nerves down as Kisa sent calming vibes into his mind getting a sigh from the silver hired Jinchuuriki who sat down in jinzen position and started mediating for a few minutes only to snap his eye's open turning his head to see Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, Asuma, and Genma walking into the training grounds. "May I ask what you want?" He asked stoically as he unsheathed his sword to clean and sharpen it.

"We just wanted to see how our favorite fox has been." Anko said cheerily only to get a blank look from Naruto that spoke volumes making her look sheepish.

"Anko-san, in case you haven't noticed I am in a very bad mood so excuse me if i don't feel like socializing." He said coldly making them wince further.

"Kage Bunshin." He muttered as two thousand clones formed before setting off into different spaces and spots doing chakra control exercises, Taijutsu and Kenjutsu kata's shocking them at how many he can make.

"How is Hinata-chan doing Kurenai-sensei?" He asked curiously looking at the red-eye'd Jonin who smiled.

"She misses you due to you having to put up with Kakashi and others because of your mask." She said sadly with Naruto nodding .

"Ino and the other teams heard about your mission and nearly the whole village knows about it and are looking for you for an explanation." Anko said bluntly only to freeze as a black and green tinted aura blazed violently around Naruto causing a sense of despair in the four Jonin making them realize his patience is going thin.

"The pieces of trash are already here along with the fucking council!" One of Naruto's clones growled as everyone turned seeing the council along with the Rookie teams entering the training ground only for all the clones to block them completely.

"Get out of our way that baka has some things to answer for!" Ino screeched only to freeze along with everyone else as they unsheathed their swords with cold looks.

"Boss, doesn't want to be disturbed by any of you he has had a strressful day no thanks to pinky over there!" A clone sneered at Sakura who was about to step forward and punch the clone to death.

"Let them speak." The clones turned toward their creator to see him walk toward them with a cold look on his face as his eye's glowed with power making them smirk before clearing the way for him as he stopped in front of the annoyances. "What do you want, Yamanaka?" He said annoyed tapping his foot impatiently.

"Where is Sasuke-kun, baka!" Ino demanded only to get an amused look from Naruto.

"He made a retreat with Orochimaru and his butt buddy after I nearly burned all three of them alive." He smiled darkly seeing their flinches only for Ino to screech in rage and try to attack him only to freeze seeing his doujutsu spinning hypnotically.

"Do you want me to send you into a genjutsu-induced coma Yamanaka-san?" He asked curiously with an evil glint in his eye that made them shiver and pale.

"How do you have the Sharingan Uzumaki!" A skinny civilian growled.

"That is none of your business stay out of this _civilians!" _He said the word with venom making the others shiver while the man snapped his fingers summoning his personal anbu to subdue Naruto only for Naruto's shadow clones to step forward all sharingans blazing.

"Don't think I don't know how to use these eye's and for your information two of my grandparent's were Uchiha but, they are long dead now." He said coldly narrowing his eye's at all of the council.

"Why did you request to take the Chunin Exams alone, Naruto?" Kiba demanded only to whimper at the extremely dark look boring into his face from Naruto.

"Simple, Inuzaka I don't trust Hatake, or Whoreuno!" He said harshly making Ino and Sakura growl at him with kunais in their hands getting mocking smirks from Naruto and his clones.

"What's the matter, Whoreuno, Piggy sad to see me not being your puppy!" He said mockingly.

Naruto's eye's blazed with power as he glared down at them with nothing but, disgust, pity, and anger remembering all the times they insulted him because he did better than his bastard of a cousin. "You two aren't fit for being a shinobi." He spoke coldly making their confidence waver.

"Naruto that's enough!" Kakashi shouted at his student inwardly fuming at Naruto's insults and words to the two he was supposed to be a puppy to.

"What I say doe's not concern you Hatake and what's wrong mad because this so called No-talent orphan outclasses your bitchass Uchiha in everyway, I know i remember warning you assholes not to spy on me to find out where my home is and don't forget I can kill you without batting an eye or feel remorse about it." He blasted them with K.I.

"Uzumaki you are returning to Team 7 and that is final!" Mebuki Haruno screeched with arrogance, she has long wanted Naruto to be under her clan's control and isn't about to let him break away because of growing a spine.

"You sicken me." He spat at the Haruno Matriarch making everyone freeze.

"What did you say brat!" Mebuki narrowed her eye's in rage at the demon brat defying her.

Naruto raised an eyebrow mockingly. "Did I fucking stutter you heard me, you and your daughter are nothing but a bunch of sick, greedy gold-digging WHORES!" He spat making Sakura roar and jump at him only to get backhanded into the others.

"You will never be a kunoichi in my eye's Sakura, and most of all you are nothing any man would want to see in a woman or marry." He shook his head.

"Naruto as your sensei I command you to stop!" Kakashi said threateningly only to get a cold chuckle from Naruto.

"Take it up with my godmother and see if you'll live the next day and another thing Hatake, you, and Sakura are nothing but, trash and always will be trash till the day you die." He said coldly making Kakashi clench his fists in anger.

"Apologize to them now Uzumaki!" Homura growled only to get a snort.

"Like I care what you say Elder Homura you need to learn not to but in shinobi affairs when you aren't even one anymore." He spat at the retired shinobi.

"Anbu!, Subdue him now!" They nodded before dashing at Naruto who smirked before his sharingan flashed red causing them to crash to the ground screaming in pain and horror.

"That is disappointing falling prey to a D-rank genjutsu." Naruto said in a chiding tone as if talking to children, everyone's eye's bulged in shock a D-rank genjutsu from him had that much of an effect.

"Also Sakura if you think you have my godmother's super strength than you are severely mistaken." He shook his head getting a glare from Sakura who was sure she mastered it to it's full potential and this dead-last says she hasn't mastered it.

"This is how it's done!" He said passionately as his fist blazed with a silver aura around it and punched the ground causing a massive crater huger than Tsunade's full strength punch causing the entire earth to shake even the other nations felt it.

"I'm in love!" Anko shouted with hearts in her eye's along with Hinata and Kurenai since he looked so hot doing that and planned on asking him out after this spectacle.

"That is how you do it!" Naruto grinned ferally making Tsume and her daughter feel hot downstairs and left to take care of something.

"May I ask why you idiots are bothering my godson when he has to train for the Chunin Exams!" Tsunade's voice boomed making everyone except Naruto stop to see Tsunade strolling into their view with a sadistic grin on her face promising untold pain making them pale.

"Naruto failed to get Sasuke-Urk!" Sakura was cut off from her rant as Naruto used a bit of his super strength to punt her across the village as she screamed in pain and rage until a huge crash sounded.

"Anyone else want to interrupt my Daibo." He saw everyone shake their heads negatively getting a smirk from him before nodding at his amused godmother.

" I just came to inform Genin Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha he is given clan head status for the three seats except Senju as that will be mine till I decide to relinquish my status to him." She smirked smugly at the paling looks of the elders except Danzo who gave her an approving nod which she smiled at seeing the warm look he sent Naruto (Danzo's not an asshole in this fic).

"I would like to request Kurenai Yuhi to be my proxy for the Namikaze and Uchiha seats when I'm not available, and Anko Mitarashi for the Uzumaki seats." Anko and Kurenai blushed intensely while inwardly they felt extremely touched at his recommendation and vowed to not fail him.

Their were shouts of disagreement and insults saying women shouldn't be allowed those seats only for Naruto's cold voice to shut them up. "What I assign them is not your decision it is mine and Hokage-sama's have a good fucking day."

"Naruto-kun, you remember you apply to the CRA." She reminded him getting a nod from Naruto who glared swords at the looks of greed in their eye's except the clan heads while Ino and Sakura were leering at him.

"I will not allow women into my clan just for fucking fame or power right now I will only do it for love." He said with passion making many blush at how faithful he sounds especially Hinata and another girl named Yakumo.

He dispelled his clones before vanishing in a blue flash shocking them seeing Naruto use the Hiraishin No Jutsu. Danzo chuckled inwardly. _'He's gonna bring peace to the lands I just know it.' _He thought before walking back to his home to be with his grandson Udon.

"See you guy's in two week's!" Anko cackled with glee leaving a steaming Sakura and Ino who stomped off to find Naruto to discipline him with no one to help him.

Timeskip - 2 weeks later

Word traveled across the entire village about Naruto's heritage and what happened on their mission causing Naruto gain respect,love, and hate from many though he dealt with the mobs thinking he'll take it lying down only for the container to unleash his pent-up fury on them leaving some crippled for life or injured severely.

His former teammates excluding Tenzo and Sai who he found out was named Saia due to her spying on him in the hotsprings and accidentally revealing her true gender which she was afraid he'll tell the others about it only for Naruto to reassure her he won't tell anyone which earned him a searing kiss before she ran like the wind with a blush on her face.

Naruto managed to improve further on his Kyuutoryu style surpassing Killer B of Kumo in the style and was shaking with anticipation at being able to challenge the Hachibi container who he heard was coming to the Exams along with the Raikage and Nibi container.

He also practiced his katana's using his four personal swords, Zangetsu, Pantera, Murcielago, and Los Lobos along with training his hollow techniques and ressurrecion forms and found them to still have no limit of power which made him giddy to be the strongest in the universe.

He also made sure to plant markers all over Konoha for his Hiraishin just in case of an invasion like what happened at the Chunin Exams. Naruto also had to deal with Sakura and Ino constantly threatening him till he just freaking bitchslapped both of them with the council scolding him only for Naruto to bitchslap them too while the Hokage, Danzo, and clan heads to watch it with amusement.

Kisa and him also had make-up sex due to having to keep Jariya from knowing he mastered her chakra with Kisa ending up sore and satisfied everytime and encouraged him to go after Saia, Anko, Kurenai, Hinata, and Yakumo and some other girls which he grumbled in irritation.

He also had to deal with Jariya along with some others spying on him, yet again after he specifically made it clear that he will literally beat them to near death if they don't leave him alone and ended up sending all of them to the hospital with broken bones and bruises.

He also used some days to play songs on his guitar and stereo getting more fangirls everytime due to him having that sexy rocker look and appearance that attracted them immensely. He is right now sitting in a bar at one of his personal spots tweaking his guitar with Anko, Saia, Hinata, Yakumo, and Kurenai sitting at a table next to him.

"Girl's I am not going to play today I am taking a break to tweak my guitar end of discussion." He said irritation making them whine childishly and use the puppy dog eye's making his eye twitch in annoyance at that jutsu being used and huffed turning his body a little.

"C'mon Naruto all you've been doing is training you're gonna burn out soon." Asuma grinned only to get a deadpan look that spoke volumes.

"Asuma-oji-san have you forgotten about my physical abilities that are superhuman." He raised an eyebrow making Asuma pout at not getting a rise out of his surrogate nephew.

"Not like he's any good anyway." Kiba said snidely only for him to get smacked into the ground by Naruto's guitar while he had a look of annoyance. "If you don't have anything else to say other than insults don't speak dog!" He said coldly.

"Like you can do anything baka!" Sakura sneered only to get a an amused sadistic smirk that sent shivers down their spines at the feralness. "Do I need to break out the same Genjutsu I used on those anbu, Whoreuno-san?" He smirked mockingly seeing her hurt look.

"Naruto you are going to far with that comment!" Ino yelled angrily only for Naruto's amused eyes to turn icy and turn toward her. "What do you expect me to talk respectfully to someone who only cares about some asshole who'll just use her for a fucking breeding stock!" He snarled at her getting extremely sick at their fangirl attitudes.

"Now Naruto, that was uncalled for." Kakashi smiled only for it to turn into a look of agony and pain as Naruto gripped his hands using his godlike strength slowly cracking the bones in his fingers with a look of pure annoyance. "Touch me again and you lose your eye next." He replied stoically before releasing him and started chugging down his sake before ordering one after another getting worried looks from everyone including Kisa inside the seal.

"Naruto-kun don't you think that's a little too much?" Yakumo asked worriedly only to get an amused snort from Naruto.

"I can't get drunk my body won't allow me to." He shrugged before ordering another one only for a civilian to snatch it away with a sneer as his friends stood behind him with smug grins on their faces. "Either you hand my sake back or I am going to use Yamato instead of my fists civilian." He said standing up with narrowed eye's while Sakura and Ino moved next to Kurenai and the girls who were preparing to jump in and help Naruto.

"What ya gonna do about it Demon!" He spit in Naruto's face making Asuma stand up pissed off only for Naruto to hold his arm out making him stop only to recoil at the look on his face that would make even Madara shake in fear.

Naruto wiped the saliva away from his face gripping his sheathed Katana. "Your choice." He said coldly before the man coughed up blood as he was launched out of the bar by Naruto swinging his sheathed weapon until he turned toward the others who sweated nervously at the dark look on his face.

"Get out of my sight before I do something that will make you wish for death trash." He barked making them scramble to run for their lives as Naruto sat down in his seat with a blank look on his face as Ino and Sakura approached him with remorseful looks that made him suspicious only to see Kurenai's stern look that made him growl in anger under his breath only for Kisa to tell him to calm down making him grunt in irritation.

"What do you want?" He spoke emotionlessly that made even Kisa wince knowing he is losing his patience fast.

"We're sorry Naruto." Ino said sadly getting narrowed eye's from him that made them feel like they were in front of Madara Uchiha.

"Why should I accept your apology?" He asked with bitterness as they were the one of the groups who tried to make his life hell and was barely restraining himself from taking his anger out on them.

"We just thought that Sasuke needed someone in his life to heal and had hoped being shinobi would help him but, after the mission we realized the Sasuke we knew isn't anymore and we're prepared to gain back your trust." They declared with Naruto looking at them only for his eye's to turn scarlet red signaling Kisa is in control.

**"If you are serious about it, and hold feelings for him based on what I'm sensing you will have to earn his trust based on my terms." **Kisa said demonically before tapping both of them on their necks making them grit their teeth in pain as two kyuubi symbols appeared on their necks.

"What did you do to use Kyuubi-sama? Ino asked and saw the other's in the bar not seeing this and realized there's a barrier up and sighed in relief.

"This is a slave seal." Sakura sighed getting looks of shock while Kisa raised an eyebrow in slight approval.

**"Seem's you realized that Naruto-kun isn't me like all those other idiots told people?" **She asked boredly with Sakura scowling remembering all the one's who badmouthed Naruto and lowered her head in shame and sadness seeing as her and Ino were no better.

"If this is the way to gain back Naruto-sama's trust I will endure it." She said confidently with Kisa smiling softly.

**"Make sure you take care of him, because Naruto-kun has been putting up a Genjutsu to hide his insomnia since he is taken to training for days without stopping and weeks even and that is dangerous even for his stamina and chakra." **She said gravelly with Sakura and Ino looking at Naruto in a new light and worry at how he pushed himself which Kisa smiled at before a frown marred her face.

**"Also, remember this if you do anything to hurt Naruto-kun you are going to wish I killed you myself after I get through with you and you will be training in something other than Taijutsu and Medical jutsu and if i hear that dieting speech again Piggy and Pinky will be shown just how evil I can be." **Ino and Sakura gulped and nodded fearfully before watching Naruto's azure blue eye's come back into focus before it focused on them for a few seconds and sighed.

"Fine, Kisa-hime I'll give them a chance just this once." He muttered under his breath only Ino and the other girls heard him and smiled and watched him get up walking to a stool and pull his guitar from his back and clear his throat quietly before strumming the notes on his instrument as music began booming on the stereo's.

**"Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom)"**

_[INTRO-Speaking]_  
I am the shadow, and the smoke in your eyes,  
I am the ghost, that hides in the night

Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM! _[x4]_

___[VERSE]_  
Wait, wait a minute take a step back  
you gotta think twice before you react  
so stay, stay a little while  
Because a Promise not kept is the road to exile  
HEY! whats the circumstance  
you'll never be great without taking a chance so  
wait, you waited too long  
had your hands in your pocket  
when you shoulda been gone

_[CHORUS]_  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
One push is all you'll need  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
A fist first philosophy  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
We watch with wounded eyes  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
So I hope you recognize

I'm on the front line  
Don't worry I'll be fine  
the story is just beginning  
I say goodbye to my weakness  
so long to the regret  
and now I see the world through diamond eyes

"Amazing..." Sakura whispered in awe and slight longing as she watched Naruto's hair flow to the beat as the music boomed with people bobbing to the music.

Naruto strummed his notes at a more faster pace and saw Sakura and Ino looking at him with emotions ranging from sadness, shame, love, and longing which enticed something he long buried, a lost crush from his fake mask making him swear inwardly as he hoped to let it go with his mask.

**"Naruto you will get rid of that train of thought right now!" **Kisa scolded making him nod and went back to playing his notes as the music grew louder.

_[VERSE]_  
DAMN! damn it all down  
took one to the chest without even a sound so  
What! What are you worth?  
the things you love or the people you hurt  
HEY! it's like deja vu  
a suicidal maniac with nothing to lose  
so wait, it's the exception to the rule  
everyone of us is EXPENDABLE

_[CHORUS]_  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
One push is all you'll need  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
A fist first philosophy  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
We watch with wounded eyes  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
So I hope you recognize

I'm on the front line  
don't worry I'll be fine  
the story is just beginning  
I say goodbye to my weakness  
so long to the regret  
and now I know that I'm alive  
I'm on the front line  
don't worry I'll be fine  
the story is just beginning  
I say goodbye to my weakness  
so long to the regret  
and now I see the world through diamond eyes

_[BRIDGE]_  
Every night of my life  
I watch angels fall from the sky  
Every time that the sun still sets  
I pray they don't take mine

I'm on the front line  
don't worry I'll be fine  
the story is just beginning  
I say goodbye to my weakness  
so long to regret

I'm on the front line  
don't worry I'll be fine  
the story is just beginning  
I say goodbye to my weakness  
so long to the regrets  
and now I know that I'm alive

I'm on the front line  
don't worry I'll be fine  
the story is just beginning  
I say goodbye to my weakness  
so long to the regret  
and now I see the world through diamond eyes  
_[REPEAT x2]_

Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
_[REPEAT x8]_

_End Song!_

Everybody was singing along with the song as the music boomed through the whole village, girls were dancing wildly everywhere and on Naruto especially a drunk Hinata and Sakura while Naruto was partially drunk doing very dirty dance moves with the two girls since he lost his shirt leaving him in his mesh shirt showing off his muscled abs.

Sakura rubbed her hands on his abs with the alcohol fueling her hidden lust and desire powered by the seal. "I promise to prove myself to you Naruto-sama, one way or another." She whispered lustfully into his ear getting a wide-eye look from Naruto wondering if she's part kitsune before getting back to the dancing.

Everyone soon went home to sleep for the upcoming Chunin Exams in two days.

**Timeskip - 2 days - Chunin Exam Room **

Naruto walked down the hallway to the exam room and entered and felt K.I. being directed at him getting an insulted look. "You really think that scares me?" He asked boredly making them glare harder only for Naruto release 1/4th of his K.I. along with a bit of Kisa's chakra causing everyone to clutch their throats as they felt their oxygen.

"Aww, you didn't even greet me Naruto-kun." A female voice cooed into his ear getting a smirk from Naruto turning to see one of his girls named Karui smiling at him wearing her genin outfit as she was here to take the chunin exams with Samui, and Omoi.

He greeted the other two kumo nin who were excited to see him, even Samui who was blushing seeing him again and his cute whiskers and saw they had Inoichi Yamanaka as their first proctor and had to snort at the test being so simple since the answers were hidden on posters in the room which he answered all correctly in 1 minute flat before pulling out Murcielago to sharpen it carefully while many in the room eye'd the sword feeling nothing but despair and emptiness from it.

"If you are done gawking go back to your test's." Naruto spoke in a chilling tone making everyone even Inoichi shiver at the cold voice from the Jinchuuriki.

"Well, now since you're all finished you have two choices either you take the final question or you don't, your choice." Inoichi said cooly.

Everyone was quiet except Naruto who was conversing with Kisa about training while keeping an eye on Inoichi.

_'Deja vu.' _Naruto sweat-dropped seeing hands raise up

* * *

**(Author Note: I decided to have Sakura and Ino redeem themselves on Kisa's own terms and this is something similar Sakura had on my friends Broken Fox fic and found it a very good motivator so I added a slave seal that basically bonded them to Naruto.**

**ROOT Naruto fic will be started on tomorrow and updates will be put on the backburner to come up with the chapters.**

**If you have any requests for anymore bleach elements plz PM me otherwise Review note I will ignore the flames.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
